Calling All Mixels/Gallery
Gameplay Character Models Mixels (player) Series 1 Flain CAM.jpg|Flain Cam vulk.png|Vulk Zorch CAM.jpg|Zorch Cam_Krader.png|Krader Cam seismo.png|Seismo Cam_Shuff.png|Shuff CAM teslo.png|Teslo Volectro in CAM.PNG|Volectro Zaptor CAM.jpg|Zaptor Series 2 Flurr in CAM.jpg|Flurr Slumbo in CAM.jpg|Slumbo Lunk in CAM.PNG|Lunk Jawg in CAM.jpg|Jawg Gobba in CAM.PNG|Gobba Chomly in CAM.jpg|Chomly Kraw in CAM.jpg|Kraw Tentro in CAM.jpg|Tentro Balk in CAM.jpg|Balk Series 3 Glomp in CAM.jpg|Glomp Glurt in CAM.jpg|Glurt Torts in CAM.jpg|Torts Scorpi in CAM.jpg|Scorpi Footi in CAM.PNG|Footi Hoogi in CAM.jpg|Hoogi Magnifo and his wands in CAM.jpg|Magnifo Mesmo in CAM.PNG|Mesmo Wizwuz in CAM.jpg|Wizwuz Nixels (enemies) Nixel_CAM.jpeg|Nixel Major Nixel in Calling All Mixels.jpg|Major Nixel Muscle Nixel CAM.jpg|Muscle Nixel Flyswatter Nixel CAM.jpg|Slap Nixel Cam boomerang nixel.png|Boomerang Nixel CannonNixel.png|Cannon Nixel BoxingNixels.png|Boxing Nixel Combinations Mixes Zorch and Shuff Mix in CAM.jpg|Shuff & Zorch Mix 2 Torts and Scorpi Mix in CAM.jpg|Torts & Scorpi Mix Flain and Seismo Mix in CAM.jpg|Flain & Seismo Mix Zaptor and Vulk Mix in CAM.jpg|Zaptor & Vulk Mix Lunk and Balk Mix in CAM.jpg|Lunk & Balk Mix Chomly and Flurr Mix in CAM.jpg|Chomly & Flurr Mix Glurt and Wizwuz Mix in CAM.jpg|Glurt & Wizwuz Mix Teslo and Zorch Mix in CAM.jpg|Teslo & Zorch Mix Krader and Volectro Mix in CAM.jpg|Volectro & Krader Mix 2 Mesmo_and_Footi_Mix_in_CAM.jpg|Mesmo & Footi Mix Slumbo and Jawg Mix in CAM.jpg|Slumbo & Jawg Mix Hoogi and Magnifo Mix in CAM.jpg|Hoogi & Magnifo Mix Gobba and Tentro Mix in CAM.jpg|Gobba & Tentro Mix Flurr and Kraw Mix in CAM.jpg|Flurr & Kraw Mix Mesmo&glomp mix.png|Mesmo & Glomp Mix Maxes Infernites 2014 Max in CAM.jpg|Infernites Max Cragsters Max in CAM.jpg|Cragsters Max Electroids Max in CAM.jpg|Electroids Max Frosticons Max in CAM.jpg|Frosticons Max Fang Gang Max in CAM.jpg|Fang Gang Max Flexers Max in CAM.jpg|Flexers Max Glorp Corp Max in CAM.jpg|Glorp Corp Max Spikels Max in CAM.jpg|Spikels Max Wiztastics Max in CAM.jpg|Wiztastics Max Popups COMIC_PANEL_TUTORIAL1_01-sharedassets40.assets.split0-98.png COMIC_PANEL_TUTORIAL1_02-2e3452257cca33c40b95762cc1915c2a-1.png COMIC_PANEL_TUTORIAL1_04-65c40e79e95b3b947a0ebf05044426ae-1.png COMIC_PANEL_TUTORIAL1_05-bc71f63d5e7c2574a995f40c4bc6a169-1.png COMIC_PANEL_TUTORIAL1_06-9beab72c763bb634ab86163be18ec6f0-1.png COMIC_PANEL_TUTORIAL2_01-sharedassets41.assets.split0-26.png Comic_Panel_Tutorial3_02-3d9636631fa29e0469d6c4e7a412c066-1.png Comic_Panel_Tutorial3_03-9beeda29919fab0498086d2fe90addc4-1.png Comic_Panel_Tutorial3_04-f034a252e99214e48901c419e3591e67-1.png Comic_Panel_Tutorial3_05-83b753466f2be3444aaca4ef4518ecba-1.png World Select Series 1 InferniteWorld.jpg|Magma Wastelands CragsterWorld.jpg|Mine ElectroidWorld.jpg|Mountain City Series 2 FrosticonWorld.jpg|Frozen Volcanoes FangGangWorld.jpg|Farmlands FlexerWorld.jpg|Sproingy Lands Series 3 GlorpCorpWorld.jpg|Swamplands SpikelWorld.jpg|Spiky Desert WiztasticWorld.jpg|Magic Tent Saved Mixels Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-09-24.png| Series 1 Mixels Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-09-29.png| Series 2 Mixels Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-09-34.png| Series 3 Mixels Objects Collectable Morenapple.png|Flaming Coconapple Cheetah dragon figurine.png|Dragocat Rambit ceramic figure.png|Bunnyram Shrimpbee.png|Beel Reoccurring In-Game CAM Portal.jpg|Portal A bunch of gift boxes.png|Gift Boxes Screenshot 2015-09-27-19-54-41-1.png|Nixel Spawner Other Icons AppIcon.jpg|Launch icon (March 4 - May 29, 2014) AppIcon Kraw.jpg|Version 2.0 icon (May 29 - August 28, 2014) AppIcon_Scorpi.png|Version 3.0 icon (August 28, 2014 – present) Camgoogleicon.png|3.0 icon for Google Launch Images CAM1.jpg|Note that Vulk has red ears and a dark red head. Screen1.jpg CAM2.jpg CAM3.jpg CAM4.jpg CAM5.jpg CAM wiztastics max.png CAM 3.0 gameplay.png photo_Large.jpg mixels_calling_All_Mixels_638x425.png Meet Mixels CAM FlainBio.png|Meet Flain Screen. CAM VulkBio.png|Meet Vulk Screen. CAM ZorchBio.png|Meet Zorch Screen. CAM KraderBio.png|Meet Krader Screen. CAM SeismoBio.png|Meet Seismo Screen. CAM ShuffBio.png|Meet Shuff Screen. CAM TesloBio.png|Meet Teslo Screen. CAM ZaptorBio.png|Meet Zaptor Screen. CAM VelectroBio.png|Meet Volectro Screen. CAM FlurrBio.png|Meet Flurr Screen. CAM SlumboBio.png|Meet Slumbo Screen. CAM LunkBio.png|Meet Lunk Screen. CAM JawgBio.png|Meet Jawg Screen. CAM GobbaBio.png|Meet Gobba Screen. CAM ChomlyBio.png|Meet Chomly Screen. CAM KrawBio.png|Meet Kraw Screen. CAM TentroBio.png|Meet Tentro Screen. CAM BalkBio.png|Meet Balk Screen. CAM GlompBio.png|Meet Glomp Screen. CAM GlurtBio.png|Meet Glurt Screen. CAM TortsBio.png|Meet Torts Screen. CAM ScorpiBio.png|Meet Scorpi Screen. CAM FootiBio.png|Meet Footi Screen CAM HoogiBio.png|Meet Hoogi Screen. CAM MagnifoBio.png|Meet Magnifo Screen. Happy Mesmo?.png|Meet Mesmo Screen. CAM WizwuzBio.png|Meet Wizwuz Screen. Max Preparation Infernites preparing Max.png|Infernites Preparing Max Scene. Cragsters Preparing Max.png|Cragsters Preparing Max Scene. Electroids Preparing Max.png|Electroids Preparing Max Scene. Frosticons Preparing Max.png|Frosticons Preparing Max Scene. Fang Gang Preparing Max.png|Fang Gang Preparing Max Scene. Flexers Preparing Max.png|Flexers Preparing Max Scene. Glorp Corp Preparing Max.png|Glorp Corp Preparing Max Scene. Spikels Preparing Max.png|Spikels Preparing Max Scene. Wiztastic Preparing Max.png|Wiztastics Preparing Max Scene. International logos 3.0.0 ARCAMLogo.png|The Arabic logo. DACAMLogo.png|The Danish and German logo. ENCAMLogo.png|The English logo. FRCAMLogo.png|The French logo. ITCAMLogo.png|The Italian logo. JACAMLogo.png|The Japanese logo. KOCAMLogo.png|The Korean logo. ESCAMLogo.png|The Spanish logo. PTCAMLogo.png|The Portuguese logo. RUCAMLogo.png|The Russian logo. TRCAMLogo.png|The Turkish logo. 2.0.0 ARCAMLogo2.png|The Arabic logo. DECAMLogo2.png|The Danish and German logo. ENCAMLogo2.png|The English logo. FRCAMLogo2.png|The French logo. ITCAMLogo2.png|The Italian logo. JACAMLogo2.png|The Japanese logo. KOCAMLogo2.png|The Korean logo. ESCAMLogo2.png|The Spanish logo. PTCAMLogo2.png|The Portuguese logo. RUCAMLogo2.png|The Russian logo. TRCAMLogo2.png|The Turkish logo. 1.0.0 ARCAMLogo1.png|The Arabic logo. DECAMLogo1.png|The Danish and German logo. ENCAMLogo1.png|The English logo. FRCAMLogo1.png|The French logo. ITCAMLogo1.png|The Italian logo. JACAMLogo1.png|The Japanese logo. KOCAMLogo1.png|The Korean logo. ESCAMLogo1.png|The Spanish logo. PTCAMLogo1.png|The Portuguese logo. RUCAMLogo1.png|The Russian logo. TRCAMLogo1.png|The Turkish logo. Ads and More PlayCAM.jpg CallingAllMixelsStart.jpg Calling_All_Mixels.jpg Calling all mixels gameplay.jpg CAM Concept.jpg callingallmixelsv3.0.jpg Its_calling_all_mixels!.png MixelsAd.jpg Mixels tribes concept.jpg|Character concept work. Evenmoremixes.png|Promo screen. Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup demo of Flain's model. Camheader.png|Top banner from Hibernum Creations. MV Efx 05 500.png|Concept art from "Meet Volectro". Cam hibernum pic.png|Portfolio banner from Hibernum Creations. CAM Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen. Nixels and their leader.jpg|Nixel swarm battle loading screen. 1hu7n.png Infernites worldmap.png Cragsters worldmap.png Electroids worldmap.png Frosticons worldmap.png Fang Gang worldmap.png Flexers worldmap.png Camprototype1.jpg LOREM IPSUM.jpg marie-pier fillon cam background.jpg|Extended background by Marie-Pier Fillion. Camarabiclogo.jpg|A promotion for the Arabic version of the game. Last Instructions.png|Promoting the game on one of the last pages of Series 1 Instructions as well as a code. Spanishcampromo.jpg Unused Content Rescued Zorch popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Zorch. Rescued Vulk popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Vulk. LOADING SD.tex.png|An unused loading screen. GUI_Worlds_SD.png|Concept Art hidden within a map graphic. unusedpartofkraw.png|An unused part of Kraw's textures. Calling all mixels concept art.jpg|Various unused concept art. 2d69fe18292877.562c7440c6c79.jpg|Concept art of Cragster Land, showing unused level locations. Camunusedgraphic.png|An unused story graphic. goGoCubitPower.png|Another unused story graphic. Lets_go-f780bb148c260404a8f9dffe25bc0d42-1.png|Another unused story graphic based on one of the existing ones. UnusedOutpostDefenseGUI.png|An unused popup for defending an outpost. UnusedReticlesCAM.png|Unused reticles for selecting Mixels. UnusedSequencerCAM.png|An unused sequencer image. Under attack popup 02.png|Unused popup for outpost defenses. Under attack popup.png|Another unused popup for outpost defenses. Mondial des Jeux Event BshxCjZCIAAaLC-.jpg BsxS6x0CMAAECXa.jpg BsXU0-PCcAEzT--.jpg BshwVcNCIAA4KnN.jpg BtecikkCcAAh7cG.jpg BsbgF1PCMAAjwIf.jpg|Tattoos given away at the event. Videos File:Calling All Mixels - iPhone iPod Touch iPad - Gameplay|Gameplay walkthrough. File:Calling All Mixels Mixels Cartoon Network|TV advertisement. File:Official Calling All Mixels Launch Trailer|Launch trailer. File:Calling All Mixels V3.0 I Cartoon Network|V3.0 TV advertisement. File:Calling All Mixels - The Mixels Animation!|All tribe videos. File:Calling All Mixels - Mixels Get Upset ( All Upsets )|All upset videos. File:Calling All Mixels - The Nixels Animation!|All Nixel videos. File:Mixels Demo Material - E309-S002|Scene video demo. Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Game galleries Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics